Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mud pumping systems and more specifically, to safety mechanisms for pressure relief valves for use with mud pumping systems.
Description of the Related Art
The pressure relief valve in the mud pumping system is designed to relieve the pressure buildup in the mud pumping system and prevent such pressure from reaching unsafe levels. Excessive pressure in mud pumping systems can cause the failure of major system components. The failure of the relief valves in reducing system pressure can cause pressure build up which could result the failure in any weak point in the system and lead to catastrophe high pressure explosions which can damage the equipment and harm individuals in the vicinity.